


I Can Feel the Love Tonight

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble, Lions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has fun with lion's blood while Tom watches from inside his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel the Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Bodily Secretions square via Bloodplay for Tiny Bingo in Kink_Bingo.

The blood of the lion is still warm against him, slickening his strokes and making him moan wantonly. He can’t help but laugh out loud at the way Daddy is both simultaneously demanding that he stop at once and begging reverently that he continue _because it’s so fucking hot._ He absolutely loved the feeling of the blood on his dick, thick but still slippery, starting to congeal and become almost gel like.

\---

Tom found himself sitting in a mixture of lion’s blood and semen. He honestly couldn't decide which substance he found more repulsive… also which was more sexy. Fuck.


End file.
